Take My Hand, Together We Can Take On the World
by Word Jester
Summary: The world is a big and intimidating place, but when one has someone to share it with it never seems as big or as intimidating as one first believed. Told from the viewpoint of my original character as well as Sora. Expands from the first game and into the second.


_**In a relationship, the guy moves around a lot.**_

The wind pushed against the lanky body of the young brunette as he raced along the shoreline, just steps behind the slime figure of one of his closest friends. His breathe came out a little ragged and his legs burned from over-exertion, but he was so close; he could just reach out and…..

The strawberry blonde-haired girl shrieked in surprise as the sudden weight of another pressed upon her back, knocking her from her feet and onto the cooling sand. The white grains flew everywhere as the two tumbled across the ground, rolling to a stop a few inches from where they crashed. The doe-eyed girl laughed loudly as she stared down at the brunette.

"That's not fair!" the girl panted, "you cheated!" She punched him lightly and playfully stuck out her tongue. With a short laugh, she rolled off her friend and situated herself comfortably upon the sand to look out at the setting sun.

The brunette male moved to sit behind her, placing his legs just outside her own and resting his arms comfortably around her. He smiled softly when she leaned back into his warmth.

"We've been working really hard lately, it feels nice to relax like this," the teenage girl sighed. She smiled gently and spared the boy a glance. "Do you think we will find anything as beautiful as this in the other worlds we travel to?"

"Well I hope so," the boy admitted. He rested his chin upon the girl's shoulder and gazed admiringly out at the ocean. "We won't know until we get out there and find out." The girl nodded her head in agreement, smiling into the setting sun.

"Just think, by this time tomorrow we will be in another world!" The girl threw her arms open wide, startling the poor boy behind her and making him fall backwards. She laughed loudly and shot to her feet. She held out a hand to help the sand covered boy to his feet. When he reached up to take it she pulled her hand away, causing him to fall flat on his face into the sand.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, Taiyou!" the brunette laughed. He jumped to his feet quick enough and was dashing to catch up to the laughing girl, kicking up a flurry of sand in his wake.

Their joyous laughter filled the air, mingling in with the crashing of the waves and the fading caws of the seagulls turning in for the night.

"You have to be faster than that, Sora!" she laughed. She spun on her heels and raced down the shoreline, confident that the boy would be on her heels soon enough.

_**He stands in front of the girl so when things get tough, she can run into his arms and be comforted.**_

He couldn't believe it. They had all been separated when the darkness had taken their world and he didn't think that he would find any of them and yet…..

"Sora!"

….there she stood.

She crashed into his arms, almost knocking him down. He had forgotten how much she weighed; her small size couldn't be taken lightly.

"The island – our home— Selphie, Tidus, Waka, our parents, Riku and Kairi – they're all gone."

He felt her tears soak through his shirt and his heart ached for her, this lost girl who had everything taken from her in a matter of minutes…everything except for him.

He held her to him tighter, refusing to let go of the only thing that was left of his home.

_**He stands behind her so when she thinks she can't handle anymore and falls, he's there to catch her and reassure her she can do anything.**_

She swung her weapon fiercely at her enemy, a large-bellied creature with a small head and small beady, yellow eyes. She was surprised when her attack bounced uselessly off the monster's belly, leaving her open for its counterattack.

The blow to her face hurt more than she had anticipated and sent her clear across the stadium. The jeers of the blood thirsty audience only fueled her embarrassment as she tumbled across the hard concrete that made up the arena. She rolled to a stop a few feet away from the Heartless and couldn't find the strength to get to her feet, despite the frantic yells of one angry satyr.

Her world spun slowly as she felt a thick fluid running down the side of her face – blood no doubt – and yet she couldn't muster up the strength to wipe it from her face or even move out of the way of the now charging monster. She decided to lay there and face her defeat like a coward. She closed her eyes so as to not see the final blow coming to finish her off…

The sharp singing of a blade cutting through flesh snapped her eyes open. She stared with wide-eyed surprise at her longtime friend, the lanky brunette boy from the islands with the easy smile and the kind blue eyes, standing before her with his Keyblade raised in defense. She watched motionlessly as he turned his burning gaze upon her.

He was by her side in an instant, calling away his Keyblade as he gathered her in his arms. He cradled her in his arms so her back was resting against his chest comfortably. She felt him dig around for something on his person and was soon forced to gulp down a bitter tasting potion. She felt the magic working soon enough, and before long she was fully healed, only a few bruises and cuts left on her body. She glanced up hesitantly at her friend whose burning fierce look was replaced with one of worry.

"What do you think you are doing, Taiyou?" he asked softly. "We're trying to prove we're heroes, not get ourselves killed." He tried to offer her a small, kind smile but she could tell it was strained. She looked away from him in shame, her bangs covering her eyes from view.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she said softly. "I thought I could handle it on my own….but I'm not as strong as you are." The boy laughed softly at her words, forcing her to look in his direction.

"What are you talking about, Taiyou? Of course you're strong! You just have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." His words made her eyes widen in surprise. He gave her a goofy smile in return and helped her to her feet.

"Now come on, we have a tournament to win!"

Taiyou smiled softly and nodded her head. "Right!"

_**Most importantly, he stands beside her, so when she's ready to take on the world, he's there to hold her hand and take it on with her.**_

They had gotten separated from Donald and Goofy a while back and even though they were worried for their two friends they had their own problems to deal with: they were surrounded on all sides by thousands of Heartless, all of them ready to tear into their flesh to get a chance at ripping out their hearts. The chances of making it out alive were slim and yet…..

Sora glanced down at his longtime friend, taking in her unruly hair and dirt smudged skin as well as the cuts and bruises decorating various parts of her frail body. His heart hurt to know that it was because of him that she had been hurt in such a way and he could do nothing to stop it – that he was the reason she was marred the way she was.

Every fiber in his being was screaming for him to hide her away someplace safe, away from the danger of Heartless and people like Organization XIII and yet when she turned her large, hazel green eyes upon him and graced him with a smile he knew….

Taiyou reached for her friend's hand, lacing her fingers through his own and gripping his palm tightly. She knew they might not make it out of this one alive; they had experienced so many different adventures together, met so many different people, seen so many different places and defeated so many powerful foes and she knew beyond all doubt…

…..she/he was the only person they would want by their side in the end.


End file.
